Miracle Worker
by Helkauiel
Summary: A certain anthropologist wants to push the boundaries with her FBI partner, but realizes it is her own insecurities that hold her back; a situation he is happy to remedy. Rated M for sexuality in later chapters. Booth/Bones.
1. Pushing The Dreaded Line

**Title: **Miracle Worker**  
**

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **A certain anthropologist wants to push the boundaries with her FBI partner, but realizes it is her own insecurities that hold her back; a situation he is happy to remedy. Established Booth/Bones, rated M for sexuality.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own 'Bones'. Much to my chagrin and sadness.

***Here's another Bones fic for you guys! It's my first attempt at anything sexy, so give me feedback on what I can improve on, ok? Thanks for reading! 3 ***

Dr. Temperance Brennan was in a particularly odd predicament. It had been several months since her covert relationship with Seeley Booth had begun and she didn't quite know what to make of it. In a rare moment of indolence after work she lay in bed staring at the ceiling, hoping that somewhere in the plaster what was plaguing her would make itself apparent before he came over.

It wasn't that she was unhappy. Oh no, far from it. She couldn't remember the last time she had been in a relationship with a man who had meant so much to her. Seeley was more than just a partner or boyfriend. He was an intriguing amalgamation of the two, and perhaps that was why he made her feel special as no other person could. It surprised her that she still got butterflies when she caught him staring after she and her team pieced together twisted murders, even in the sterile and corpse-laden lab that for most people would have been a complete, what Booth called, a 'mood-killer'.

She sighed. The trouble was that Tempe had never been truly 'courted'. Certainly she had had more than her fair share of lovers and boyfriends. But courtship was the only appropriate way to describe how Booth had been going about treating her lately; no man she had dated had ever taken the time that he had to perform all the romantic gestures that she had come to believe were just bodice-ripper novel bunk. Seeley had been the complete consummate gentleman-opening doors for her, picking up groceries for his much more frequent sleepovers at her apartment (where he would sleep on her couch), and most frustratingly sweet, never pushing certain physical boundaries.

That was it.

They hadn't gone to bed yet.

Massaging her temples, she wished, not for the first time, that Booth would loosen up on his philosophies of the bedroom. Personally, Tempe considered herself a relatively sexual woman; she knew what she wanted and what she liked and enjoyed sharing a physical bond with her lovers. Seeley was just so… old-fashioned about sex. She thought wryly about all of the cases where she had to be the one who got frank with suspects about their not-quite-so clandestine escapades because Booth was too polite to talk about the subject in public or even a private interrogation room. He would never want to push her into a physical relationship when the emotional one they were just discovering still occasionally involved some sliding around on eggshells.

Their one case involving the pony players had almost been too much for her partner to bear although Tempe had to admit she had found more than a little enjoyment in adding to his discomfiture. What she hadn't expected to learn from that case was Booth managing to leave her completely at a loss with an explanation of what sex, or what he called 'making love', was supposed to be. And in her shocked silence that followed she realized that she had never experienced anything like what he had talked about.

Since then, Tempe had had a very hard time not imagining what it would be like to share a bed with Seeley Booth. She flipped herself over and buried her face in her pillow and groaned. What on Earth could she possibly do to make him realize that it was more than alright with her to expand their as-of-yet unexplored sexual horizons? It wasn't like she was Angela: the woman who mysteriously always knew exactly how to snare men (most of them before they even had any idea they had touched bait).

Without any particularly brilliant plans coming to mind at the moment, Tempe was left pondering into her unfortunately inanimate and decidedly unhelpful feather pillows until she heard a loud pounding against her door.


	2. Dilemmas Over Dinner

Seeley Booth rapped less than gently on the door to his girlfriend's apartment and paused a moment to revel in the fact that he could refer to Temperance Brennan as his girlfriend. After years of dancing around the disturbingly palpable attraction between the two of them (both having long denied any such possibility in order to preserve the sanctity of their working environment and relationship) they had met for one of their usual dinner and a movie nights and discovered that the long hidden feelings both held were most definitively reciprocated.

Since then, it had been slow going adjusting to life as partners both on and off the job. The slowness was not a bad thing though. Seeley was just doing his damndest to make sure that he did things right by his Bones; executing the role of the gentleman with exquisite ease.

Ease that only looked easy on the surface. Seeley had already lost count of the moments that Temperance had threatened to shatter his self-control. She was so deliciously tempting that he found it exceedingly ironic that her name meant just the opposite. Bones was one hell of a woman; the rare combination of being both insanely intelligent and drop-dead gorgeous.

But he didn't want this new and growing thing between them to move too fast. Getting his Bones to legitimately be his had been more than he could ask for. Pushing for sex seemed almost like looking a gift horse in the mouth after being granted that boon. He wanted to prove that he was interested in her.

Not sex.

Even if it was more than a slightly appealing idea. For now, there was no chance he was going to ruin their newly fledged relationship by trying to shove her into bed. Now Booth was just waiting for the right time to show Temperance Brennan what it meant to defy the laws of physics and create a miracle in the process.

He had even pictured such a scenario with quite a bit of fondness the other day… He found himself coloring at the memory of the dream and quickly glanced around the empty hallway to make sure no one could see the agent rapidly coloring to the hue of a ripe tomato.

Once he reined his rapidly surging hormones back under control, Seeley yawned and scratched the back of his head. It had been a slow day at FBI headquarters and from what he understood from his phone call to Tempe an hour or so earlier it sounded like the Jeffersonian hadn't been much livelier. After putzing through desk work for hours, seeing his Bones and letting her extensive vocabulary confuse the hell out of him would be a sight more welcome than a fresh piece of pie.

Well, maybe not pie. Booth's appreciation of the pastry bordered on religious zealotry; an appreciation he was doing his best to pass on to Tempe who somehow maintained a stubborn refusal to even try a slice of the diner's fantastic apple pie.

He shook his head and got his mind off of delicious crumbly crusts and fruity fillings just in time for Tempe to answer the door.

"Evenin' Bones," He said with a chuckle. "I hope I'm not too early. You look like you just got home." Seeley couldn't help but grin with pleasure as he admired at the woman who was his partner in every sense. She looked delightfully squint-y in her work attire - today, a taught navy blue pencil skirt and white blouse with one of her favorite and bafflingly chunky necklaces. The only concession in her appearance she had made for relaxing at home was to take her hair out of its utilitarian bun.

Temperance flushed a little as she ushered the FBI agent into her apartment with a quick hug. "You just barely beat me here. I got caught up in paperwork and had to run out before Wendell could find something else that I needed to sign or date." She sighed ruefully while noting Booth's tie choice for the day was a dark red and actually had something resembling a normal pattern.

Booth's idea of rebellion against authority at work was to wear his work clothes speckled with flagrantly odd colored ties, bizarre oddity socks and just barely appropriate belt buckles. What socks was he wearing today, she wondered? Hmmm. If only she could find out what he looked like in just those socks…

Tempe restrained herself from traveling down that mental path while the two of them were still in the very exposed doorway.

Seeley rolled his eyes in sympathy. "Paperwork. Ugh. Is it bad that I'm about to start praying for a case to fall in our laps?" He asked as they moved into her kitchen, leaning his elbows lazily against the counter.

"Well, yes, since prayer is essentially pointless since-"

"Bones!" He yelped, "What have I told you about denying the Man Upstairs in my presence?! Be a non-believer on your own time."

It was Tempe's turn to roll her eyes at Booth's limited religious perspective. "Alright, alright." She pursed her lips in thought as she absently perused the contents of her unusually well-stocked cabinets. Turning her head she asked, "I'm assuming that you didn't eat yet, so what do you want to do for dinner?"

"Whatever you want." As with most members of the male persuasion Booth's philosophy was that as long as food was edible, he wasn't going to be picky about what exactly he was shoving in his mouth.

Temperance's eyes lit up as she opened the refrigerator. "I actually have all the ingredients I need to make macaroni and cheese…"

"Then I vote for mac and cheese!" Seeley crowed excitedly. One did not idly pass up the opportunity to feast on Temperance Brennan's macaroni. It was like ambrosia. But made of cheese.

"Mac and cheese it is." Tempe was actually happy with the thought that she could provide a meal for Seeley. She rarely had food in her apartment, let alone all of the ingredients she needed for cooking anything worth sharing. It would certainly be a nice change from Chinese and diner food that he always was bringing.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy those meals. But variety was the zest of life after all. Or was it spice? She couldn't remember exactly how that particular colloquialism went.


	3. It All Comes Out

After devouring a pan full of ooey-gooey-cheesy goodness, Seeley and Bones headed towards the couch to put on a movie that they would most likely not see much of. Tempe's pulse began to race at the promise of their enticing proximity. She decided that she was going to make it clear to him that she had no intentions of going to bed alone that night.

She had barely finished pressing 'Play' on the DVD player before turning to face the man standing beside her with an eyebrow raised in invitation. He grinned, picking up on her lack of interest in 'Captain Blood', and pulled her closer to him without having any idea of what his Bones' plans for the evening truly were.

Their first kiss was chaste enough; lips only barely touching, a hint of what was to come. Then Seeley leaned over and whispered in her ear, "That was innocent."

"Yes, it was." Tempe murmured in reply.

Without another word, he snaked his hand behind her head and brought her lips crashing into his, his tongue sliding into her mouth as he hungrily tasted the sweetness that was Temperance Brennan.

Her knees threatened to buckle underneath her in a swoon from the surprisingly forward gesture that Booth had chosen. She grasped the back of his neck and held onto it for dear life. Sighing into his mouth, she slid her left leg up and wrapped it around his hip to press his body more tightly against hers. To help her stay upright Seeley gently grasped the underside of her thigh; his fingers tracing circles on the soft flesh and causing Tempe to shiver in delight.

He broke the kiss first in order to begin trailing kisses down her neck. It was an inspired and romantic idea that would have mostly likely succeeded had it not been for the unfortunate displacement of fluid in their vestibular apparatuses and subsequent involvement of gravity.

The pair tumbled forward, threatening to collapse into the floor. Booth regained his balance first so he could then help steady the woman in his arms. They both leaned into each other and let out wild and breathless laughter.

When it was possible for the two to take in air and indulge in somewhat coherent thought Tempe said with a wry smile, "And here I half-expected you to walk away."

Seeley's expression instantly darkened. He frowned and demanded, "Why the hell would I walk away from you, Bones?"

"Because-"

He interrupted, "Bones, I know that you've had people walk away from you before. But not me."

She raised an eyebrow ironically. "As a matter of fact, you did. You died, remember?"

"But I came back." His dark eyes searched hers, trying to silently make her believe what she could deny in words. "And I will never leave you again, that's a promise."

"I know." She whispered. "But that's not why I thought you would leave."

"Then why?"

Tempe blushed from the tips of her ears to her toes, for once, not completely confident in her own prowess. "I…I, I thought," She blurted out, "I thought you might not find me attractive."

There.

It was out in the open.

She hadn't really worried overmuch about Booth being a prude - she'd stumbled into his apartment on urgent case business and found him with lovers before. Obviously the man possessed a perfectly healthy sexual appetite. She had a feeling that he would have responded positively to overtures to the bedroom. He was no cold fish.

Temperance was just hopelessly insecure. Booth had a point; yes, the chip on her shoulder from being abandoned by her family would always be there. But there was also the omnipresent nagging in the back of her mind that liked to pop in for a visit whenever Booth smiled at her and told her she looked beautiful.

Any compliment from any lover she had ever had had always been written off as nonsensical fluff because she could plainly see the face that reflected back in the mirror. She knew what was there. That stupid little voice in her mind that lived to torment her would remind her that her eyes were too big, she was too pale, and her bone structure far too pronounced for current cultural standards of beauty.

Seeley Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?" He asked incredulously.

"I understand that I'm not what one would call homely," she explained quickly, "but I also know that I'm nowhere near as physically striking as say Angela. Anthropologically speaking, it makes sense that I wouldn't be your first choice in a physical partner-"

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Booth interrupted, waving his hand in blind dismissal of her prior remarks. "Bones, how the hell could you think I wouldn't be attracted to you?"

She flushed in embarrassment and wished fervently that she had kept her inordinately frank mouth shut for once in her life. But contrarily, she found herself replying "I've seen the women you've dated, Booth. They've all been beautiful, blonde, model-esque. Look at me. I'm not your type."

"Shouldn't I be the one to determine what my type is?" His question was voiced so dryly she half-expected the words to ignite in front of her.

Tempe looked away, not wanting to show Booth the depth of her perturbation. "Sorry." Was all she managed.

Seeley was completely at a loss. Apparently she really didn't have any idea as to of the proper usage of a mirror if she regularly had thoughts like this. Well, since she was stubbornly refusing to listen to words today, he was going to have to do something to _show_ his Bones just how beautiful he thought she was. It was finally time to show Tempe the perfect way to make a miracle.


	4. Making A Miracle

He gently grasped her chin and tilted it so she was looking him directly in the eyes, aquamarine meeting topaz. Booth said softly, "None of those women could ever hold a candle to you, Bones." Before she could open her mouth to protest he swiftly continued, "And I know you have no intention of believing me if I say that. So I'm going to prove it."

Brennan shivered at the passion in his voice. Her smile returning, she marveled at how easily he could untangle her self-deprecating feelings just by looking her in the eyes. "If that's what you want." She casually murmured; curious to see what exactly he had in mind.

The hand under her chin slid languorously to her neck and towards the back of her head. "Now where were we?" Booth whispered.

"If I remember correctly, you were right about… here." Temperance replied boldly, pointing to the exact spot on her neck that he had last placed his lips.

Always the consummate gentleman, Seeley acquiesced to the lady. Later she could only realize ironically that the seducer had become the seduced.

Desiring to show off his remarkable dexterity he began trying to unbutton her blouse with one hand. When that course of action ended quite predictably in failure Tempe decided to do her best to accommodate her lover's unspoken request. Sliding the fabric from her shoulders, she shook her head to free her brunette locks with an entirely new and conscious sense of sensuality.

Booth tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat that was inhibiting his ability to vocalize just how beautiful he found Temperance Brennan. He was captivated, pure and simple. It wasn't that she was just mind-blowingly sexy in that lacy white bra or that her skirt was currently wrapped up in a most undignified and un-forensic-anthropologist-y manner around her hips.

It was the way that she was smiling at him. There was desire in that cheeky grin unlike anything he'd ever seen before. But it was the undeniable passion and love that shone through that made him need to consciously remind his lungs to function. He had always believed that Bones' calculating and often emotionally disconnected exterior hid a tender heart, probably even before she realized it for herself. The fact that a look of affection was directed at him was just icing on the cake.

Or pie.

When he could get his voice cooperating Seeley asked huskily "What do you say we move this little party to a more private - and comfortable - setting?"

"My room is-"

"Right around the corner." He finished the sentence for her, easing himself upright so he could help her do the same. "I have been hanging around your apartment for several years now, Tempe. Give me some credit." She had to laugh at his evident pride in that fact and couldn't believe how much having Booth in her life had turned her apartment into a home.

---

Before the pair even came close to the threshold of her door Temperance grabbed his arms and began kissing him hungrily. It was mostly out of a fierce need to feel Booth holding her to him but also partly because she didn't think her knees would continue to support her in those last crucial steps to their destination.

Somehow, blindly bumping into walls and doorframes, they blundered into Tempe's room. She kicked the door shut behind her with a wicked gleam in her eye. Seeley found himself wondering what it was that she had in store for him. The skirt that had formerly been in a knot around her waist was forcibly yanked down into a puddle on her feet, leaving the good doctor standing before him solely in her undergarments. With a child-like and almost petulant pout, Brennan hauled herself to the fullest extent of her height to stare Booth in the eyes. Without missing a beat she grabbed his tie and leaned into his ear. "Why do you still have so many clothes on?" Her voice was barely a whisper and Seeley threatened to collapse in a pool of jelly at her words. Externally, he kept his cool and shrugged noncommittally.

"Eh, I guess I can do something about that."

"No." Breathed Tempe. "Let me." She gently kissed his throat, hands loosening the tie and discarding it before delicately plucking the buttons of his starched white shirt. Dead bodies numbering the thousands had felt the gentle touch of Dr. Temperance Brennan but Booth was pretty sure that none of them enjoyed it as much as he was at the moment. He made a motion to unbuckle his belt but before he could touch it she reached out and imprisoned his hands. "Ah ah ah." Bones warned coyly, "This is my examination."

"An examination huh?" Seeley grinned. "Should I be worried?"

"Oh no. I have a feeling I'm going to like what I see."

"I already do."

Tempe was caught off guard at the genuine sweetness of his last remark. She found herself unable to reply, flushing to the tips of her ears and smiling so widely that she feared her cheeks might rip. Although she also knew that that was a physical impossibility. She planted a kiss on his lips while fumbling only momentarily with his belt buckle. Her hands were poised and hovering just over the zipper on his slacks, but not yet attempting to undo them.

Seeley's breathing sped in anticipation of her touch. He trusted her competent hands completely to do their job. They always came through at work: why should he doubt their skill at play? When pale fingers popped the button and began moving at a torturously slow speed down his fly, he was fairly certain that Temperance could probably hear his heart beating out of his chest. A gentle but firm tug on the fabric was all it took to remove her first obstacle to getting Seeley naked out of the way. She smothered a giggle when she got her first glimpse of his boxers; apparently his penchant for odd patterns even extended to underwear.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his voice thick with desire.

Apparently that giggle wasn't smothered as effectively as she thought. Tempe temporized by running her hands down his chest, down, down, down… "Your boxers." She breathed.

Seeley gasped as she toyed with the elastic band, skillfully managing to keep her touch just out of reach. "Why?"

She smirked. "A cartoon baby gets to see more of you than I do. I might just be jealous."

Unable to take anymore, he recaptured Tempe's mouth for a searing kiss. A sense of daring inspired her to graze her teeth along Seeley's lower lip and the shiver that she felt course through him gave her the feeling that he probably enjoyed it.

Their kisses grew even more fervent and heated in the moments that followed and it soon became clear that being in an upright position was not going to be conducive to the rest of their evening's plans. They slowly moved to the bed, not wanting to break contact with the other for fear that this moment would end and it would be lost forever.

They knelt together on the simple and practical comforter, holding fast to each other's barely dressed bodies. Seeley's hands seemed inexorably drawn to the one thing preventing him from getting a first-hand glimpse of Tempe's chest (a physical feature of hers of which he had long been an admirer): her bra. With only a little cursing as to the inhibitory nature of clasps the white lace easily slipped away to reveal the most beautiful expanse of creamy skin tipped in mauve that he had ever seen.

He gently cupped her newly bared breasts in his hands, watching her eyes drift back in her head in pleasure and when he began to gently knead them between his fingers Temperance couldn't really think of anything at all. She bent forward, burying her face in his shoulder as she lost herself in the sensation of his warm hands on her skin. One particularly deft touch sent Tempe tossing her head and arching her back in a wordless moan. When her eyes flew open she found herself even more enticed simply by the look of pleasure on Seeley's face.

Seeley lowered her beneath him, slipping one thigh between hers; his hands slowly crawling up to reverently stroke the silky skin. His touch was feather-soft. He wanted to take this slowly and remember each moment of this, their first time. The reality of the situation made itself clear in the obvious reactions he was rousing from the normally stoic scientist. Tempe pressed herself shamelessly into his thigh with a small whimper, waiting, aching for him to _really_ touch her.

But Seeley Booth was not feeling in a particularly obliging mood at the moment. He captured Bones' mouth again and while she was newly distracted with the kiss took the opportunity to lightly skim the edge of her panties, which he had the presence of mind to note with amusement were lined with lace. Seeley hadn't imagined her to be the lacey-frilly underwear type. All the more reason to love Temperance Brennan; she was always full of surprises.

Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers barely touched her through the thin fabric. He just kept stroking back and forth, never delving into the territory she so desperately wanted him to explore. Hungrily she imprisoned Booth's mouth and tried to urge him closer, closer… The ache inside of her was now almost painful-she had never been tortured like this before. Only when she broke the kiss to bite his lower lip and whisper, "Please-!" her wish was finally granted.

"Bones…" Seeley growled in his throat when Tempe began trailing her own kisses along his neck as he gently slid his finger into her warmth. Her eyes widened in delight with a noise that in a slightly less professional woman would have been a squeak. To reward Booth for his efforts, she found a particularly sensitive spot where his neck met the shoulder and found her discovery more than duly compensated.

Tempe had heard it said that Seeley was good with his hands. Now she realized that that was more than likely meant as an apt double entendre that she had missed entirely. Well, she wasn't missing anything in that moment. She arched her hips into Booth's hand with a sigh of delight at his touch. That little sigh almost caused the hardened FBI agent to lose what control he had. As it was Seeley was doing his best not to simply ravage her senseless; holding back to relish this experience was becoming more and more difficult by the second. But he had made a bargain with Bones and you just don't cop out on deals made with a woman that talented with weaponry.

He withdrew his hand and she whined in protest, but her indignation didn't last long. Booth's mouth moved from her swollen lips to the corner of her jaw and slowly bit, nibbled and sucked his way along her exposed neck and throat. She closed her eyes and smiled sensuously as he continued his ministrations and began travelling lower and lower along her body, stopping to offer similar attention to her breasts, stomach and finally…

Temperance Brennan was not usually a vocal woman. But she moaned aloud at the unfathomable sensations that her partner was sending through her. Every flick of his tongue and graze of his lips pitched her into a paroxysm of pleasure. She couldn't imagine the experience of being loved by Seeley Booth being topped. That is, until he added his hand back into the equation. She let out a piercing shriek as she saw stars exploding behind her eyes, "God, oh, god, Booth!" Panting and trembling and barely able to think she tugged on his shoulder to pull him back up to her to ground her new sense of reality. This was really happening. Seeley Booth was making good on his word about what exactly it was to make love.

Seeley couldn't believe how pleased he was that he could send his favorite forensic anthropologist over the brink. He couldn't imagine anything sexier than how she looked before him; tossing her head and letting out whimpers and moans that _he_ was causing, sprawled out on her bed like a beautiful porcelain doll.

And little did she know that this was only the beginning.

He moved back up the bed, enfolding her in his militarily strengthened arms, and cradled her as gently as a Faberge egg. Smiling into her eyes, he smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her on the forehead. "You alright?" Seeley asked, although she felt more than heard his words rumbling in his chest.

"Yes… I think so." She was still a bit dazed and was wondering with a growing sense of excitement that if those were Booth's skills with foreplay, what would he show her when they moved on to the main event? Tempe couldn't wait to find out.

But she could wait a little longer because now it was Booth's turn to find out what kind of lover she was. With a gentle push, she laid him out on his back and began imitating what he had done to her; kisses creating a trail of fire across his skin. When she reached his lower extremities she demanded, "Lift your hips."

Who was he to argue with a doctor? Seeley obeyed, and her feather-soft touch slid the elastic waistband of his boxers away from their occupant and out of her way. She bent down and breathed gently over his stomach, amused to see his muscles twitch in a ticklish fashion at her treatment. When she felt her agent had been teased enough, Temperance finally placed her lips on his skin, tracing her tongue in swirls as she moved southward. Before she would actually touch him, she reverted to the form of torture she had found effective mere moments before and just hovered over him, her warm breath making it extremely hard for Seeley to think of anything even resembling coherence.

He groaned deep in his throat when she first touched him. Alternating between soft kisses and more aggressive licks she made her way up and down his member. His hands ran through her chestnut tresses as she continued her ministrations and Seeley managed to think one complete thought: he was one lucky son-of-a-bitch. When she took him in her mouth he thought he was going to explode, but he hissed, "God, you feel so good-!" and held on, letting her tease him with her tongue and lips. Seeley realized that he wasn't going to last much longer if Tempe kept this up, and from the sultry glance she shot him, she had every intention of driving him over the edge.

Temperance couldn't believe how much she was enjoying making Seeley squirm like this; not from making him uncomfortable, but from torturing him with pleasure. This was a new feeling; she'd been with men before, but she'd never experienced such a sense of pride in being able to satisfy the one she was with. Bemusedly, she noted with the one scrap of rational thought left to her that his enjoyment was making her want him even more. She wanted, needed to feel him inside her in truth, but not until he'd had his fill.

"Wait," he panted.

"Seeley?" Her tempest gray eyes smoldered as she lifted her head. "You want me to stop?" She bit her lip nervously, and the only humane thing he could think to do was quickly pull her towards him and crash his mouth against hers.

"It's time to make a miracle." He gasped when the two pulled apart. Groping blindly for his long-forgotten trousers, he managed to find his wallet. When he saw his partner grinning with wry amusement as she realized the object of his quest, he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm like a Boy Scout, Bones; always prepared."

She sighed, "I'm quite lucky that you're so on top of things."

"And I intend to stay that way." When he finished sliding the protection over himself, he threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her, his tongue twining with hers.

She shivered at the lingering taste of herself in his mouth and moaned, "Seeley, I need you."

He scooped her up and laid her head tenderly on her pillow before covering her with his body. Seeley felt himself drowning, drowning inside of the tempest-blue eyes gazing into his own. Those beautiful eyes widened and he could see her pupils dilated with lust, and felt a momentary glimmer of pride at his recently learned understanding of physiological responses.

Positioning himself above her, he watched with satisfaction as she gripped his shoulders tightly with her fingers and begged again, "Seeley-!" How on Earth could he deny her? He'd never been able to resist her thus far, and it didn't seem fair to start the practice now.

Temperance gasped; unable to comprehend just how_ right _Seeley could feel inside of her in every sense. Her already flushed skin turned a deep shade of carmine and her normally logical head swam with feelings and sensations that threatened to overwhelm her, especially when Seeley Booth was kissing her as though nothing else in this world existed or mattered.

Tentatively she began slowly moving her slender hips in circles around him, panting in a plea for Seeley to begin moving because she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. The FBI agent was more than happy to oblige her. Gradually they grew bolder, escalating their movements together- gasping, hungrily kissing any part of the other that they could reach, fingers grasping sweating bodies or rumpled sheets, simply losing themselves inside each other.

That night, Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan defied the laws of physics. She had never believed that sex, no, making love, could possibly be like this. When the moment arrived when two became one, they cried out and fell against each other to ride out the delightfully heady feelings of pleasure and satisfaction. Trembling, for a few minutes they were content to just lie still in each other's arms and catch their breath.

Seeley was the first to speak. "Wow, Bones, that was…"

"Amazing?" She finished his thought for him, propping herself up on one elbow with a grin. It warmed his heart to see her disheveled hair flopping in her eyes and swollen lips curved in a smile. "I concur." She kissed his neck and sighed contentedly.

"You know, sometimes, I think you and your squints might just be psychic." He replied, tousling her already messy hair much to her chagrin.

Tempe protested, "Hey!" and pouted. But her anger was shot lived and she quickly resumed her place cuddled against Booth's chest, tucked just under his chin and against his heart. Booth ran his fingers through her hair and said softly, "Bones, I, I love you." He tensed in fear, hoping that he didn't just shatter every bit of trust that he had spent years building with her. Then, in a voice so quiet that he almost didn't hear it, she answered,

"I love you too."

He started in surprise. "Really? You do?" Seeley grinned like a schoolboy and wanted to whoop and dance for joy. But he restrained himself for now, mostly because he didn't want to disturb and/or terrify the beautiful woman in his arms.

She nodded her head and smiled shyly. But she added, "As long as there aren't any qualifications. Like, 'in a professional, atta-girl kind of way'?" Tempe bit her lip. She wasn't sure that she could handle getting her hopes crushed like that a second time.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" He winced. That cop-out had been a source of unending internal shame for quite some time, and he had the feeling that it wasn't going to go away.

As if she was still reading his thoughts, she drawled, "I have no intention of letting you forget it anytime soon." Tempe knew it wasn't entirely fair to torture him like this- he was still a member of the male population, who for a reason even an anthropologist couldn't fathom, did not understand how to talk to women.

In a pained voice he pleaded, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He gripped her closer and willed it not to be exile to the sofa or from her life.

"Oh, I have some ideas." The seductive tone of her voice sent a shiver down Booth's spine. It was a fair enough deal, she thought. She may be a quick study, but she wanted to make sure that she became an expert on this new division of science, and miracles. And love. Tempe knew she had a lot to learn about love, and Seeley Booth was just the man to teach her.

Seeley had a feeling that he was going to enjoy every minute of this atonement process. Yes, sometimes moments of idiocy really do pay off, he thought to himself as Temperance wrapped her arms around him in a gesture that indicated her interest in beginning to make amends; a gesture he was more than happy to reciprocate.

After all, it wasn't often that he had the chance to teach his favorite doctorate holder something, especially about something like making miracles. And he didn't think he'd ever get tired of showing Dr. Temperance Brennan just what it means to love.


End file.
